


The Dangers Of Decorating

by Ellienerd14



Series: The Strangest Set Of Friends [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: AU for tonight we might die, April and Matteusz friendship, Friendship, Shadow Kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Things April was not expecting when decorating for Prom:1) Her friends ditching her2) Being attacked by a shadow





	

April's friends were literally the worst. They had all promised to help her decorate for prom, which she had been single handily organising for the last two weeks. And then they had cancelled on her. 

Ram had a date with Rachel. ('And haven't I done enough. I spend my lunch pretending you weren't crazy?') Tanya wasn't allowed come to prom and wasn't willing to set up for a dance she couldn't go to. The only one who hadn't cancelled was Matteusz who had agreed to meet up later (it was probably more like he couldn't think of a good excuse to cancel). 

Which meant April was alone in the hall, holding three bags full of decorations and a set of keys. Sighing to herself, April dropped the bags and rummaged though, looking for the pens. 

"A night full of promise. Just not for me." April dotted the 'i' a little too hard. Ink smudged on the banner. April sighed again, reaching out to check her phone for the third time. Still nothing from Matteusz. Maybe he had cancelled on her as well. That would be just her luck. 

A dark shadow passed in front of her, bringing April's attention away from her phone to the window. It was still as cloudy as when she came in. Maybe Ram was right and she was going crazy. It would explain a lot. 

Another shadow passed though the hall. It was bigger this time and maybe it was April's imagination but it seemed almost slower now, like it was looking for something. Maybe April was going crazy - what would a shadow even look for? 

The hall doors creaked. April scrambled up quickly, holding out her pen as if it was a weapon. 

"April?" 

She let out a sigh of relief; it was only Matteusz. 

"Thank god you're here." April dropped the pen and went over to hug her friend. 

"Are you okay?" Matteusz asked. He seemed concerned. 

"Yeah." April said. "My mind was just playing tricks on me. It's kinda weird - being at school alone." 

"Like a horror movie?" 

April nodded, thinking back to the weird shadows. "Kinda." 

They had good teamwork, April made the posters and Matteusz put them up. (She was too short to reach.) 

"Do you think I should add glitter?" April asked. Her poster was missing something. She reached out for her gel pens only to find she couldn't move her hand away. A dark shadow had crossed it, pining it to the floor. 

April screamed. It felt like her hand was burning and it was becoming impossible to move. "Help!" 

Matteusz rushed over, trying to pull her arm away. 

"What's happening?" 

"I don't know but it hurts!" With a final hard pull April fell back, her hand still sore but free. The shadow that had pinned her to the floor was gone but it was not making April feel any better. 

"Please tell me you saw that too and I'm not crazy." 

Matteusz nodded. "It was like a shadow? But shadows aren't like that." 

"I don't like it. It's giving me a weird feeling." April's hand wasn't aching anymore but it was shaking now. Matteusz was right about it being a horror movie. 

Another shadow started taking shape on the hall wall, looming high above them. 

Before April could ask Matteusz if any of this made sense to him, a third voice spoke. 

"You think this will work?" Their physics was probably the last person April expected to help them. But at this point, she was glad to see someone human. 

"I am what waits for you here." Miss Quill seemed to be addressing the shadow. She turned to face the two of them. "We're in terrible danger." 

"What is that?" April asked. 

Miss Quill shook her head. "No time." The shadow had stopped growing. "Run!" 

April didn't need telling twice, Matteusz grabbed her hand, running down the hall. April was glad, she was terrified. 

Miss Quill caught up with them easily. She stopped them, holding out a sleek black gun to April. "I can't use the gun, but you can." 

"You want me to kill that thing?" April asked. 

"You have too. Or it will kill us all." Miss Quill held out the gun to April again. Whatever the shadow thing was - it was getting closer. April held out the gun, ignoring the icy feeling as metal seemed to wrap around her wrists. Wincing, she pulled the trigger. 

At least she tried to fire it - someone knocked it out of her hands. Blue light hit the evil-shadow-thing but the blast sent her flying backwards. 

Then everything went black. 

~~~

When April woke up, Matteusz was holding her. 

"Are you okay?" 

April's head was aching but it was her chest that felt weird. "No. Something isn't right." 

Matteusz helped her sit up, although it was getting hard to breathe. 

"What did you do?" Charlie was addressing Miss Quill who had picked up her gun from the floor. 

"It's Corakinus." Miss Quill said, focused on the shadow. "They're found us." 

"No." Charlie looked paler than ever. "But the Doctor-" 

"Well he's here." 

April checked her pulse. She didn't have one. This wasn't normal. "I think I'm dying." 

"We have a problem." Matteusz said louder. Charlie turned away from Quill to face them and crouched down next to April in concern. 

"Is she hurt?" 

"I think so." Matteusz replied. April put her hand were her heart should be. Something wasn't right - the beats weren't right. According to science she should be dead. Why wasn't she dead?  

"Look what you've done to her." Charlie said, addressing Miss Quill again. She pointed the gun at April, who winced. But Miss Quill didn't fire and seemed scanned April, a slight frown on her face. 

"Interesting." 

"Is she dying?" Matteusz asked. He was still holding onto her; April was glad, she needed a friend. 

"April isn't dying." Miss Quill scanned the shadow too. "When she shot the Shadow Kin with my displacement gun it was supposed to tear her body apart, scattering to the far corners of the universe, taking the Shadow Kin with it." 

"And you let her use it?" Matteusz shouted. He rarely got mad, usually he was so calm and collected. "April could have died." 

"You and Prince Valiant here are all so heroic." Miss Quill pointed the gun at the Shadow Kin. 

"Thanks to you-" Miss Quill glared at Charlie, "she only got a glancing blow. It got rid of his heart. You both share April's now." 

"Will she-" Matteusz's question was cut off by manic laughter from the Shadiw Kin. 

"You cannot kill me without killing the girl, too." April winced as her heart left her body temporally. It was horrible; she still felt like she was dying.  

"Go on, kill him." Miss Quill passed her gun to Charlie. 

"No." Charlie shook his head. April smiled gratefully at him, her heart still beating out of synch. 

"What?" 

The Shadow Kin laughed again, before disappearing again, taking his half of April's heart with him. 

"I knew you were weird." April said to Charlie. "But what the hell just happened?" 

Charlie sighed, looking over to where the Shadow Kin used to be. "It's a long and crazy story." 

"I'm listening."

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to make a series which is semi AU in which all the Class squad were friends before 'for tonight we might die'. 
> 
> (I also used this as an excuse to watch for tonight we might die. Oops.)
> 
> This was meant to be light hearted but Class isn't light hearted at all. Like the happiest episode has the word 'die' in the title.


End file.
